


sidewalk

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Kudos: 1





	sidewalk

“Zuko, wait up!”

He spins around, grin tugging at his mouth to see an out-of-breath Katara running up behind him. She looks disheveled, clearly having woken up late for school. “Did you sleep in?”

She stops to catch her breath, half-doubling over. “What do you think?” she asks, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Sorry,” he laughs. “Are you ready to go?”

Holding up a hand, she shakes her head. “Just...just one moment.”

“Your shoelaces are undone,” he tells her. Before she can react, he  kneels down and carefully re-ties them. She’s silent the entire time. When he looks up, her face is flushed quietly crimson. “What?” he asks, smiling as he lets go of her laces.

“Nothing. Just…thanks, I guess.” As they walk the rest of the way to school, Zuko can’t help but notice a new, indiscernible emotion in her eyes.


End file.
